Devices and methods of this nature are already known from EP 1 371 293. Here a sausage casing film is pulled over a paste mass (sausage meat) and then following the coextrusion process the produced sausage skein is portioned off. A coextrusion head of this nature is for example illustrated in the present FIG. 5. The sausage casing mass is applied to the paste mass fed through the filling tube 2 via the annular gap 4 by an extrusion die 7. After the coextrusion the sausage casing, which is fed as a gel-type mass (e.g. alginate) through the annular gap 4, is solidified by feeding a fixing solution externally, e.g. calcium chloride solution, and made ready for the following processing steps, such as for example constriction or twisting off.
However, since the solidification process takes a certain time, typically 1 to 2 seconds until the casing can be stressed, constricting the sausage skein directly following the coextrusion head presents a problem, for example, in order to initiate a twisting-off process. The sausage casing is not sufficiently strong for this, so that the sausage skein tears.